The present invention is concerned with a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of the acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS).
AIDS is an extremely serious disease for which there has not been any therapy leading to a completely successful healing.
German application 25 30 792, covers 3,4-dihydro -1-phenyl-3-thio-1,2,4-benzothiadiazine 1-oxide as an intermediate for the synthesis of benzothiadiazines with hypotensive, spasmolytic, diuretic, and central nervous system-suppressing activities.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that this compound completely protects lymphocytes against attack by HIV viruses and brings about an inhibition of reverse transcriptase.